


Sweet Little Lies

by prettyonthethrone



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyonthethrone/pseuds/prettyonthethrone
Summary: A month after 8x10, things are finally returning to normal at Robichaux. The girls think it's about time Cordelia and Misty finally give into their feelings.Title is from Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m putting my fifty on this Friday.”

 

Queenie dumps the last of the wine out of the bottle — the second that the girls had gone through — and telekinetically moves the empty bottle into the recycling bin across the kitchen.

 

“You think it’ll happen that fast?” Zoe asks. “Misty’s just now getting back to normal.”

 

“That’s what you call fast?” Queenie scoffs. “ I wouldn’t be surprised if we all had to Amazon Prime the shit out of some ear plugs by _tomorrow night_. It’s been a month; Swamp Girl is fine.”

 

“Why Friday, then?” Mallory asks, watching Madison open another bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.

 

“The celebration Cordelia planned is on Wednesday,” Queenie explains. “Everyone will be sloshed, and that’s when I think they’ll hook up. I’m just saying Friday so it’s a safe bet, but it’s definitely happening soon. They’ve been spending hella time together.”

 

Zoe shakes her head. “I don’t know, I still think Misty needs more time to grieve before she jumps into a relationship.”

 

“I personally prefer to be fucking my brains out while I’m grieving.”

 

“That’s why you’re a sociopath, Madison. Pass the bottle.”

 

Madison shrugs and complies, pushing the wine in front of Zoe’s diminishing glass. 

 

“Where are they right now, anyway?” Mallory asks.

 

Zoe fills up her glass and then passes it to the girl next to her. “This super nice Cajun place downtown. Cordelia and Misty used to go all the time before...well.”

 

“Wait, they would go by themselves?” Coco asks.

 

“Yup,” Queenie says. “It’s so unbearably gay and both of them are stupidly oblivious. The worst part is that they actually think that none of us notice.”

 

“Cordelia’s harder to read since she became The Supreme,” Nan adds, “but she’s so in love, I’m surprised you bitches can’t hear her. Misty’s easy, and from the things I’ve heard, that girl needs to go back to church.”

 

Zoe hides her laugh in her wine glass. _Normally_ , she thinks, she’d feel bad about gambling about anyone’s life — most of all, the woman she looks up to more than anyone in the world. That said, she’s waited for what feels like an eternity for Cordelia to finally have what she wants.

 

“I just want Cordelia to be happy,” she says. “She has sacrificed too many things too many times for this to not work out for her.”

 

“Which is why we’re making bets,” Queenie says, eyeing Mallory and Coco. “I know y’all don’t know them as well, but we’ll still let you play.”

 

“Honestly, I had kind of assumed they were together,” Coco says, cheeks pink with embarrassment. “The way they look at each other and the way Cordelia talks about her…”

 

“Is even gayer than Swampy’s obsession with Stevie Nicks,” Madison finishes. “Cordy needs to hurry and get laid, even if it’s by the Swamp Rat, so that she can permanently remove the stick from her ass.”

 

“We honestly should have left you in Hell where you belong,” Queenie says.

 

“At least the people in Hell knew how to wear polyester without looking like The Dollar Store had a sale.”

 

“Can we have one conversation without you two bitching?” Zoe asks. “You’re giving me a headache, and we don’t have a lot of time before they come back.”

 

“We have 22 minutes,” Nan informs them. “They’ll be back by 10:31.”

 

“See?” Zoe clicks her pen on and prepares to write on the note pad she’d grabbed. “Place your bets, witches.”

 

Madison pours herself another glass of wine. “I say they’ll be blowing each other by Wednesday night. If Queenie doesn’t have the balls to make that bet, I will.”

 

Queenie rolls her eyes, and Zoe writes down Madison’s bet.

 

“I think Misty needs more time,” Mallory says. “I give it two weeks.”

 

Queenie laughs. “Wrong.”

 

“You never know,” Zoe says, adding Mallory’s bet to the list. “Nan?”

 

“Uh, Nan doesn’t get to play,” Madison interjects. “The bitch is clairvoyant.”

 

Nan just grins, so Zoe shrugs. “Fine, that’s fair. Coco, you’re last.”

 

“I don’t really know. I guess a week and a half? Cordelia seems busy with everything going on right now.”

 

“Alright, so that’s it. We have Madison at Wednesday, Queenie at Friday, me at Sunday, Coco at next Wednesday, and Mallory at next Saturday.” Zoe places the list in plain view of all of the girls. “Oh, and one more thing: no influencing. No commenting on it, talking to them about it, or trying to push them together. It’s unfair, and they deserve their right to privacy.”

 

“What about my right to not have to watch them look at each other like they secretly want to dry hump every second of the day?”

 

“Well, Madison, if your bet is the right one, you only have to last another 48 hours.”

 

“Whatever. I’m going out.” Madison stands up and chugs the rest of her glass. “I can’t be sober when the sounds of Cordy’s moans are rattling this entire goddamn house.”

 

“ _Cordelia’s_?” At least three of the girls say at once.

 

“Please. I’m not even a lesbo and I can tell that Misty’s the dude. Coco, are you coming or what?”

 

Coco nods.

 

“Then you need to change your shoes.” Madison looks at the other girls. “Don’t forget to make your trips to the ATM tomorrow. I’ll take my prize in cash.”

 

When Cordelia and Misty get home, 10:31 on the dot, they find several of the girls still awake.

 

“How was dinner?” Mallory asks.

 

“It was great,” Cordelia answers. The face-splitting grin on her face doesn’t disappear for at least two seconds, until she seemingly remembers herself. “The food there is just so good.”

 

“Yeah, I bet it was,” Queenie says, rising from her chair. “Night, y’all.”

 

Zoe smiles genuinely at Misty. “I‘m sure it was exciting to get to go back to Galatoire’s after all that time.”

 

“It really was. I missed their crawfish so much. Almost as much as I missed y’all.” She looks from Zoe to Cordelia, where her gaze lingers.

 

Mallory’s eyebrows fly upwards and Zoe knees her under the table.

 

“I’m going to get some sleep,” Cordelia says, when the moment has passed. “You all should, too. I want everyone to be rested for our celebration on Wednesday. It’s been a long time since I’ve had all my girls alive and well under one roof.”

 

“Yeah, it has,” Zoe nods.

 

Cordelia smiles at all three of them and starts up the stairs. “Goodnight, ladies.”

 

. . .

 

Wednesday brings a party the likes of which Miss Robichaux's Academy hasn’t seen in years. Cordelia had pulled out all of the stops to make sure they had food and wine from New Orleans’ finest selections, and all of the girls dressed their best.

 

Cordelia, to no one’s surprise, lingers by Misty’s side for the entire day. The two women are deep in conversation, fingers lingering next to one another as they talk, when Madison approaches Zoe and Coco across the room.

 

“See it and weep, ladies. They’re absolutely fucking tonight.”

 

“Can you keep your voice down?” Zoe asks. “I know you don’t have a sensitive bone in your body, but I want to respect their privacy as much as possible. We need to let them do this on their own time.”

 

“They do look pretty friendly, though,” Coco shrugs. “I think Madison or Queenie might win this one. They’re not making it to the weekend.”

 

Zoe sips on her glass of Dom. “We’ll see.”

 

. . .

 

By Friday night, Queenie is getting antsy. She finds Madison in the kitchen, making herself a vodka soda.

 

“Make it two,” she says as she walks into the room and, to her surprise, Madison actually grabs another glass. “This blows. If they don’t bang by tonight, we’re both out of the game.“

 

“I have no idea how they’ve lasted this long,” Madison agrees. “It’s fucking annoying. The desperation floating off of Swampy is enough to wrinkle my clothes.”

 

Misty is two steps from entering the kitchen when she hears Madison’s (albeit annoying) nickname for her. She ducks around the corner instead, keeping quiet.

 

“If they last through the weekend and get together on Sunday, Zoe will win, and I do not want to see that smug look on her face,” Madison all but spits out.

 

“Hell nah,” Queenie agrees. “She already thinks she’s Cordelia’s favorite. Well, next to Misty, I guess.” She sips on her drink. “They’d have to make it to Wednesday, so at least Coco would win. I’m pretty sure there’s no way they’ll make it to the end of two weeks.”

 

Behind the kitchen wall, Misty’s jaw is dropped open and her cheeks are hot. She leaves as soon as she can get her thoughts straight, heading immediately to Cordelia’s office.

 

“ _Delia_ ,” Misty whispers, closing the door behind her, “you are never gonna believe this.”

 

Cordelia looks up from the stack of papers on her desk and smiles at seeing Misty enter the room. Misty walks over to her, sitting against Cordelia’s side of the desk as she crosses her arms and leans in.

 

“Before you tell me,” Cordelia says, “can I at least have a kiss hello?”

 

Misty laughs and tilts Cordelia’s chin so she can kiss her lips.

 

“Thank you. Now—what am I not going to believe?”


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re makin’ _bets_ on us," Misty says.

 

“What? Who? What bets?”

 

“The girls! All of ‘em, from the sound of it. They’re bettin’ on how long it’ll take you and I to...get together, or whatever.”

 

Cordelia feels her face flushing red. “How do you know?”

 

“I heard them talkin’ in the kitchen, just now.”

 

Cordelia thinks about this for a minute, and Misty waits patiently.

 

“I thought I heard them whispering about something the other day,” she finally says. “And, maybe I’m naïve to say this, but I really don’t think they keep much from me.”

 

Misty smiles at that. “I don’t think they do either, baby. They love you.”

 

“But the fact that they bet on us... That won’t do.” Cordelia looks up at her girlfriend and grabs her hands excitedly. “You know, what?”

 

Misty eyes her suspiciously. “Hmm?”

 

“If they want to play games, we’ll play. How long is the longest bet for?”

 

“Two weeks,” Misty says, the pained look not leaving her face. “I’m afraid to ask why.”

 

“No, this will be great,” Cordelia grins. “For the next two weeks, we are not going to even _touch_ each other.”

 

Misty winces.

 

“I mean—in front of the girls. No hand-holding, no lingering glances...nothing.”

 

“Baby, I love you, but this is a bad idea. I have a hard enough time keepin’ my hands off of you as it is. Only reason I try so hard to is b’cause we agreed not to tell the girls ‘til we were ready. But now I’m s’posed to pretend like I’m not even _interested_?”

 

“We’ll mess with them for two weeks. It’s only fair, and it’ll be fun.” Cordelia has a glint in her eye that Misty has only seen a few times, and she can feel herself relenting more and more by the second.

 

“Fine,” Misty sighs. “I’m gonna go work more with that lotus flower in the greenhouse, but I’ll see’ya in your room later, okay?”

 

Misty leans in for a kiss, but Cordelia pulls back. “Honey, we can’t sleep in the same room. They’ll know.”

 

“Delia, I’ve been sleepin’ in your bed for a month. Hell, I was sleeping in your bed for weeks, before everything, and not one of ‘em noticed. They’re a little dim for witches if y’ask me.”

 

Cordelia giggles. “They’re not; we‘ve just been just sneaky about it. You don’t have a roommate; how would they have known you weren’t in bed?”

 

“Uh-huh. And how are they gonna know now?”

 

“Because now they’re on high alert,” Cordelia explains. “I wouldn’t put it past them to check your room.”

 

Misty scoffs. “Delia, you realize you’re askin’ for two weeks of no sex? When we just got each other back?”

 

”Oh, sweetheart, I am _not_ suggesting we go cold turkey. I just mean we’ll have to get more creative.”

 

Misty lays a hand on Cordelia’s desk, feeling the wood beneath her palm. “Mm, I have always wanted to fuck you in here.”

 

“See?” Cordelia grins. “It’s fun already.”

 

Misty raises an eyebrow. “It won’t be fun when your bed is cold.”

 

“Two weeks. Just two weeks of payback. And then we’ll tell them everything.”

 

“As long as us tellin’ them is not turnin’ on our white noise machine and leaving the bedroom door slightly cracked, then sure.”

 

Cordelia laughs. “I’ll be my loudest.”

 

“Mm, I know y’will. You’ll be louder than your loudest. I’ll make sure of that.”

 

Cordelia bites down on her lip and is completely unsubtle about spreading her legs in her office chair.

 

Misty laughs. “Cordelia Goode, what am I gonna do with you?”

 

. . .

 

“Mallory, do you want sugar or cream?”

 

“Just sugar,” she answers after a yawn. “Thanks, Coco.”

 

Coco is joining her at the table when Madison and Zoe come in, also still in their pajamas.

 

“Need coffee,” Madison mumbles on her way to the kitchen counter.

 

When Queenie comes in, all four heads turn to look at her. She sighs. “We’re officially pervs, but the bet is still on. Misty’s in her room, dead asleep.”

 

“Dammit,” Zoe says. “I was sure it would happen last night.”

 

“One more day ’til you’re out of the game, too,” Queenie reminds her. “Then it’s just these two bitches.”

 

Mallory smiles into her coffee mug. “I really think they’re taking their time. It’s sweet.”

 

Coco shrugs. “And my 250 bucks will be put to good use for tipping my manicurist.”

 

Upstairs, Cordelia pokes her head into Misty’s bedroom and finds her still asleep. The chatter of all the girls in the kitchen drifts up into the house, so Cordelia feels confident enough that she won’t be caught going into the room. She walks over to sit on the bed, running a hand over Misty’s blanket-covered form.

 

While Cordelia knows she should let her sleep, she can’t help but lean down to press a kiss to her temple. This is enough to wake Misty, who cracks open her eyes to see her girlfriend.

 

“Hi,” Cordelia whispers. “How did you sleep?”

 

“You’re not supposed to be in here,” Misty tuts, running a hand down Cordelia’s arm.

 

“I know. I just don’t want to start my day without kissing you.”

 

Misty grins and pulls Cordelia down, and any worry Cordelia can think of goes immediately out the window.

 

Ten minutes later, Cordelia appears in the kitchen and smiles brightly at the sight of her girls.

 

“Good morning,” she says happily. Zoe feels an instant pang of guilt for how innocent her Supreme is to their entire operation, but she keeps her mouth shut. “How did everyone sleep?”

 

The girls respond with varying degrees of enthusiasm until Madison speaks up. “Where’s Misty?”

 

Cordelia looks around at the table. “I guess she’s not awake yet. I haven’t seen her this morning.” With her back to the girls as she makes herself a cup of coffee, Cordelia smirks to herself. “Oh, and girls,” she says, once she’s turned around, “don’t forget about movie night tomorrow night. I think it’s time we re-instate the tradition, at least once a month.”

 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Zoe says, fully aware that nothing would keep Misty from cuddling up to Cordelia on the couch. If it leads to something more, the bet is hers to win.

 

“What’s a great idea?”

 

Misty comes into the room, already dressed for the day, and grabs a bagel from the table. She barely looks at Cordelia, who is still standing at the counter.

 

“Movie night,” Zoe answers. “One Sunday a month.”

 

“That sounds fun,” Coco agrees. “Who gets to pick the movie?”

 

Zoe is so surprised by Misty joining them at the table rather than standing by Cordelia that she almost stutters when she answers Coco.

 

“We take turns picking,” she finally gets out, and then looks at her Supreme. “I think it’s actually Cordelia’s turn.”

 

Cordelia is about to voice that she thinks Misty should pick, _given her recent return from Hell and all_ , when she bites her tongue. “I’ll skip my turn. Coco — you’re the newest to the Coven. You should pick.”

 

Before Coco or any of the other girls can reply, she picks up her coffee and starts walking out of the room. “I need to go run some errands. I’ll be back later in the day, if anyone needs me.”

 

“You don’t want any company?” Zoe asks hurriedly, looking subtly at Misty, who looks completely oblivious.

 

“Actually, I would love that,” Cordelia answers after a moment, and Zoe grins. “Zoe, get dressed. I’ll meet you in the car.”

 

The giggle that Cordelia has to hold in until she’s left the room is unbelievably satisfying.

 

. . .

 

“Great class today, ladies. Make sure to hydrate properly throughout the day.”

 

Madison throws her mat into the Used bin and turns around to see Coco do the same.

 

“Better than Carrie’s in West Hollywood, right?” Madison says, and Coco nods. “I told you. LA bitches aren’t skinny because of the good pilates, they just all have eating disorders.” She grabs her purse from the locker and hands Coco her own bag. “This town has shockingly non-shitty classes.”

 

“Does anyone else ever come with you?” Coco asks as they walk to Madison’s car.

 

“Not really,” Madison shrugs. “Cordelia used to, but lately she’s been too busy with ‘greenhouse work’. I guess she takes pleasure in how fucking boring she is.”

 

“What’s in there, anyway? Just plants? Zoe told me it’s pretty much only Cordelia and Misty who ever work in there.”

 

Madison freezes from where she’s starting the car’s ignition.

 

“Hello?” Coco waves a hand in Madison’s direction, but Madison’s eyes stay trained on the wheel in front of her until she looks up at the other girl.

 

“Holy mother fucker.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I had fun writing this story so I hope you guys have enjoyed it :)

“Listen up, bitches. We’ve been punk’d.”

 

Madison closes the door to her and Zoe’s bedroom, where she’d called everyone in on the bet to meet.

 

Zoe sighs. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“Cordy and the Swamp Bitch have been in each other’s pants for a while now. I thought it was weird that they suddenly wanted nothing to do with each other, and then Coco brought up that it’s only ever the two of them that go into that stupid greenhouse. So, we did some investigating. I asked the maid — Misty’s bed hasn’t been slept in a single night since she got back until a couple nights ago.”

 

Zoe’s jaw falls open and Queenie rolls her eyes and head back simultaneously.

 

“Then we asked Nan,” Coco adds, receiving a disapproving look from Mallory. “It’s not cheating if the game was going to be over anyway.”

 

“And?” Zoe looks at Nan, who laughs.

 

“It’s been obvious,” she says plainly. “They were sleeping together even before Misty went to Hell. You bitches were just too dumb to notice.”

 

Madison rolls her eyes. “Case in point. So, game over. We have a new mission now.”

 

“A new mission?” Mallory asks. “Can’t we just tell them we know?”

 

“And let them win? Fuck no. We’re going to twat-block the shit out of them.”

 

“Wait, what?” Zoe shakes her head. “They’re not even sleeping in the same bed.”

 

“Exactly, which means they’re finding other places to do the dirty.”

 

Queenie nods. “I hate to admit it, but this is a good idea. If we make sure Cordelia and Misty can’t get any alone time together — which shouldn’t be hard, since they’re now avoiding each other like the fucking plague — they’ll eventually give up and admit they’ve been lying to us.”

 

“I don’t know, guys,” Zoe says. “What’s the point? I’m with Mallory. Let’s just tell them we know they’re in love and we’re happy for them.”

 

“No,” Madison says. “They think we’re a bunch of idiots. And if they want to play, we’ll play.”

 

Coco nods her assent. “Besides, if we don’t at least _try_ to get back at them, what was the point of our bet to begin with? They were together the whole time.”

 

“How are they even finding the time to be alone? I was with Cordelia all day,” Zoe says.

 

Queenie sighs. “Well, where do you think they are right now?”

 

Zoe groans. “Fine. Let’s do it.”

 

“So…” Mallory looks around the circle they’re standing in. “What’s first?”

 

Madison smiles, happy that each girl has complied. “Movie night.”

 

. . .

 

“Let me get this straight.”

 

Cordelia starts to turn around from the plant she’s working with, but Misty comes up behind her and holds her in place before she can. She drops a kiss to Cordelia’s shoulder and then rests her chin there.

 

“You’re gonna make us sit through a movie night where we can’t even snuggle next to each other?” Misty nips at Cordelia’s neck and Cordelia’s skin immediately prickles. “Won’t you miss me?” She kisses the spot where neck meets shoulder and slides one hand slowly down the plane of Cordelia’s blouse-covered stomach. “Won’t y’miss my fingers between your thighs, under the blanket we’re sharin’?”

 

“Yes,” Cordelia’s admission comes out as a whine, and Misty grins. “Be nice,” Cordelia begs. She grips Misty’s hand to prevent it from going any lower, closing her fingers in the open grooves.

 

“Fine. But the minute that movie is over, I’ll be seein’ you in your office, _Miss Cordelia_.”

 

Cordelia is helpless to the shudder that runs through her body, and she wonders just how good Pretty Woman will be at distracting her from the arousal growing in her underwear. Misty places a chaste kiss to her cheek and gives her waist a squeeze before releasing her hold on her girlfriend.

 

In the living room, Zoe is getting everything set out for their movie night: ice cream, popcorn, blankets, and a plethora of pillows. None of the girls expect Cordelia and Misty to sit next to each other, so it’s no surprise when Misty gets happily comfortable next to Zoe and Cordelia in a single chair.

 

Misty does her best to concentrate on the movie, but, in the darkness of the room and with Cordelia in her line of vision to the TV, it’s hard not to stare at The Supreme for the entire two hours. By the time the credits roll, Misty has had plenty of time to plan exactly what she wants to do to her girlfriend. She’s folding her blanket when she notices Mallory clutching her stomach from her spot on the couch next to Coco.

 

“Mallory, sweetheart,” Cordelia says, always sensing and ever-perceptive, “are you feeling okay?”

 

“My stomach really hurts,” Mallory answers. “I don’t know if it’s the ice cream or something else, but I don’t feel well.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Madison says, arms folded over her chest. “Good thing Cordy has the perfect tea for a stomachache. Don’t you, Cordelia?”

 

“I do,” Cordelia promises Mallory. “Don’t worry; we’ll get you taken care of.”

 

Misty watches in simultaneous frustration and adoration as Cordelia immediately goes into mother-mode, helping Mallory stand up and get to her room. When Cordelia passes Misty, she mouths an apology over Mallory’s head before starting up the stairs.

 

She wonders if Cordelia may still be up for meeting in her office once she has Mallory sorted, so she makes herself comfortable on the couch as the other girls begin filing out of the room.

 

Zoe, armful of blankets, looks down at her. “Misty, aren’t you going to bed?”

 

“Nah, I think I’ll stay down here a little while longer,” Misty answers with a smile. “Maybe watch another movie or something.”

 

“Oh, w-well,” Zoe stammers, “I’ll join you!”

 

“Me, too,” Queenie says. “About time we caught up anyway.”

 

At any other time, Misty knows she’d be thrilled with the company. She’s always loved both Zoe and Queenie, and to have them offer to sit with her is beyond sweet on their parts. Without the option to explain that she wants alone time with Cordelia, though, she’s forced to accept their invitations.

 

“Definitely,” she says. “Thanks, guys. Y’all catch me up — what’s been goin’ on with the two of you?”

 

. . .

 

By Wednesday, the girls have successfully, to their knowledge, stopped Misty and Cordelia from being able to spend any alone time together. When Cordelia helped Misty make the curriculum for her first class on Herbalism, Zoe offered to sit in and share her own notes and schedules. When Cordelia tells Madison she’s skipping Pilates to get work done, Madison guilt trips her into joining.

 

And, when Misty has plans to “work in the greenhouse” one night, Coco makes sure to ask her if she can join — which is why Madison and Zoe seem surprised when Coco appears in their bedroom.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Madison stares Coco down and Zoe frowns apologetically at the girl. “You’re supposed to be in the greenhouse all night.”

 

Coco frowns. “Misty and I had plans to. She agreed and everything—“

 

“Yeah, bitch,” Madison interrupts. “We know. So why aren’t you there?”

 

“Uh, this huge thunderstorm.” Coco’s words are coincidentally followed by a loud boom of thunder. “Misty didn’t think it’d be safe to be out there and maybe not be able to come back in later.”

 

Madison rolls her eyes. “That’s because she wants the greenhouse to herself to fuck Cordy’s brains out.”

 

“Okay, well either way, I don’t want to be out there in this storm!”

 

Lightning lights up the room and Coco gestures vaguely with both hands.

 

“It’s just a little rain, you pussy.”

 

“It’s fine,” Zoe says before Madison can berate Coco any further. “This is actually perfect. We’ll go down to the living room and put a movie on or something because _the storm kept us up_. Then, when Misty and Cordelia come in later, we’ll be there to catch them.”

 

“Zoe, that’s brilliant!” Coco cries. “Thank you. You’re a genius.”

 

“Whatever,” Madison says. “Get the rest and let’s go.”

 

. . .

 

“Oh, _god_.”

 

Cordelia’s chest is heaving as she comes down from her orgasm. Misty places one last kiss to Cordelia’s sex and then rises from her knees to kiss her mouth.

 

“That was amazing,” Cordelia says against Misty’s lips, tasting both herself and the red wine they’d drunk. “I love you.”

 

“Mm, I love you, too, baby.” Thunder crackles outside and Misty sighs. “Ready to go in?”

 

“I don’t think I can even walk,” Cordelia says. “Between you and that bottle of wine, my legs are jello.”

 

Misty laughs and kisses her again. “Then I’ll carry ya.”

 

“No,” Cordelia says between kisses, “we really should go in separately.”

 

“No one’s gonna be awake, Delia. It’s past midnight.”

 

“Just in case.”

 

“Fine — you go through the front and I’ll come in by the kitchen. You first. Careful runnin’ in the rain, though. I don’t want you to slip and hurt y’self.”

 

Cordelia’s arms wrap around Misty’s neck, and she uses it as leverage to push herself closer to Misty. “But, if I did, you’d kiss it all better.”

 

Misty grins. “‘Course I would.”

 

Cordelia leans in for another kiss. “I love you so much,” she says again.

 

Misty feels absolutely sloshed and, despite how much wine they’d had, she knows it’s equally because of the effect Cordelia has on her. “Not as much as I love you.” Another kiss. “Go now, baby. I want you safe inside before this storm gets worse.”

 

Cordelia giggles, lips so dark red and swollen that it takes everything Misty has to not begin to devour her all over again, and nods her agreement.

 

As expected, Cordelia is soaked from head to toe by the time she arrives at the house proper. Ditching her shoes on the porch, she quietly enters the house and begins walking tip-toed across the main hall.

 

The sound of someone’s throat clearing comes from the living room, and Cordelia straightens immediately to look in that direction.

 

“Hi, Cordy.” Madison has her arms crossed over her chest and a smug expression on her face. “Late night in the greenhouse?”

 

“Hi...girls,” Cordelia says, and hiccups.

 

“Are you drunk?” Zoe laughs.

 

“Um, no. A little.” She smiles bashfully. “I, um, had so much work to do in the greenhouse. I lost track of time and got caught in the storm.” A hiccup punctures her words.

 

“Sure looks like you did,” Queenie says. “It’s crazy out there.”

 

“Well, I’m freezing, so I’m just going to go up to my room. Goodnight,” she says, starting off towards the stairs.

 

Just as she’s getting to the first step, the sound of a door slamming in the kitchen resounds throughout the house. Cordelia winces.

 

Madison grins. “Who could that be?”

 

Cordelia hiccups. “I’m not sure. Staff, maybe. Goodnight, girls!”

 

In her route from the kitchen to the stairs, Misty manages to trip over or bump into no less than three objects, all without noticing the group of girls standing in the living room.

 

“Delia, baby,” she whispers loudly, finally seeing her girlfriend, “what‘re you still doin’ down here?”

 

Queenie smiles haughtily. “Getting caught in the act,” she answers, making Misty jump.

 

“ _Good lord_.” Misty eyes each of the girls. “How long have y’all been standin’ there for?”

 

“The jig’s up, Swampy,” Madison informs her.

 

“Oh, the jig?” Misty asks, gaining her footing. “You mean the bet that y’all all had on us?” She nods, satisfied with the surprised looks on the girls’ faces.

 

“Don’t act so smug,” Queenie says. “You guys have been lying to us for weeks.“

 

“We don’t have to tell y’all shit,” Misty says, feeling feistier by the second.

 

“We didn’t mean to lie,” Cordelia interjects, placing a calming hand on her girlfriend’s arm. “We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a little while. We had our reasons.”

 

“So...” Zoe looks between them. “It’s true, then? You guys are, like, together?”

 

Cordelia smiles, feeling absolutely delirious. “Yes.”

 

Zoe grins. “That’s amazing!”

 

“Really,” Mallory agrees, “we’re so happy for you.”

 

Misty laughs, earning slightly confused looks from everyone in the room.

 

“It’s just funny, is all.”

 

“What’s funny?” Coco asks.

 

“Y’all jumpin’ through all these hoops to find out something that ya basically knew all along, and now you get to pay the price for it.”

 

Mallory worriedly looks between the two older witches. “What price?”

 

Misty walks over to hold her girlfriend from behind. She kisses Cordelia’s cheek. “A front row seat to how in love I am with Delia. And, I promise, you’ll never have another doubt again.”

 

Cordelia is giggling, either from the mild embarrassment, the wine, or the sheer giddiness of having their relationship no longer a secret, and Misty winks at the girls.

 

Madison makes a gagging motion, Zoe grins, and Queenie sighs. “We deserve this.”

 

“Goddamn right, you do,” Misty agrees before kissing Cordelia again. They watch the girls file up the stairs, and Cordelia can’t help but feel a sense of relief at finally not having to lie to her Coven any longer.

 

“Queenie,” Coco says once they reach the top of the staircase, “let us know when you order those ear plugs.”

 

. . .

 

“Morning. Can I borrow your toothpaste? I ran out.”

 

Zoe pauses washing her face for a minute to nod her answer to Queenie’s question.

 

“Thanks. Damn, I slept like a rock.” Queenie rubs her eyes and begins brushing her teeth as Zoe finishes up in her own sink.

 

“Me too,” Zoe says. “Is it bad to say I’m surprised? I seriously thought we’d be kept up all night by Cordelia and Misty.”

 

“Same. I’m shocked. I for sure thought they’d get us back.”

 

Coco enters the bathroom yawning, sleeping mask pushed up onto her forehead. “You guys slept in, too?” She asks. “I didn’t even expect to be able to fall asleep.”

 

Zoe shrugs. “I guess Cordelia’s showing us mercy. She would; she’s too nice to _not_.”

 

Unsurprisingly, Cordelia and Misty arrive in the kitchen after everyone else is already eating their own breakfasts at the table.

 

“Morning,” Zoe says to the women, who smile and bid her the same.

 

“It’s about time you girls start getting ready,” Cordelia says, looking around the table.

 

“For class?” Madison snorts into her coffee mug. “Keep dreaming; we don’t start for another hour.”

 

“Oh, no. No classes today.” Cordelia smiles. “You all are going on a full-day tour of New Orleans’s historical sights. 9am to 7pm.” She tries not to laugh at the dumbfounded expressions on all of her girls’ faces. “I think it’s important for you to know the history of the city we live in.”

 

Coco looks between Cordelia and Misty. “Are you guys going?”

 

Queenie rolls her eyes. “Girl, how dumb are you?”

 

“Misty has some things to take care of in the greenhouse today,” Cordelia answers regardless. “And I’ve got tons of work to catch up on. Unfortunately, we’ll have to sit this one out.”

 

“Can’t imagine what we’re going to do in this house alone all day,” Misty says, sighing. “But you gals have fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come holler at me on Twitter/Tumblr @tiffanysolitano !!

**Author's Note:**

> Come holler at me on Twitter/Tumblr @tiffanysolitano !!


End file.
